High ED-pectations
by Flower princess11
Summary: The beginning of the episode Nagged to Ed from the Kanker's point of view.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the characters. Ed, Edd n Eddy is the property of Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

* * *

_**High ED-pectations  
**_

_The beginning of the episode Nagged to Ed from the Kanker's point of view._

* * *

It was a typical, boring day at the Park N Flush trailer park.

In one particular trailer, a trio of non identical sisters were busy being given orders by their mother.

"Okay girls, this is my first date at my new waitress job, wish me luck..."Their mother, Gertrude said.

"Good luck, mom..."Lee said.

"Yeah, show them who's boss..."Marie said.

"Have a great day..."May said sweetly.

Their mother then handed the key over to Lee, due to being the oldest and thus, the one in charge.

"There is plenty of food in the fridge, and if there is any trouble, I put the diner's number up on the fridge..."Gertrude said.

"Got it, mom.."The girls all nodded.

"One more thing, while I am gone, no inviting anyone over...especially boys, understand..."Gertrude said in a stern tone to her daughters.

The girls all had innocent looks on their faces as they nodded.

"We promise, mom..."The girls all said in union.

Gertrude smiled, please.

"Good...well, i better get the lead out...I'll see you three at dinner tonight...I'll try and bring something from the diner...'Gertrude said before saying goodbye to her daughters.

"Bye mom..."The Kanker sisters all said as they watched their mom heading out the door.

As soon as they saw that their mother had left to go to work, the trio of sisters grinned widely as they revealed that they have had their fingers crossed the entire time.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave..."Marie said.

"What time is it?...'She asked and Lee checked her watch.

"It's 7:30...we better get started if we want this place ready for the boys..."Lee said and her sister's nodded, before giggling.

Today, the girls were going to have some _very_ special guests over to their home.

The Ed's.

Who are the Ed's you ask?

Why, they happen to be the loves of these girls lives.

They also happen to be the cutest, sweetest, studliest, biggest hunks of guys in the whole wide world.

They are their soul mates, the loves of their lives, their better halves and their future husbands.

Today is a very special occasion in their relationship and the girls have been looking forward to it for a while.

Today is the day that they are going to officially _meet_ them!

They have been planning this day since they first laid eyes on them on the day they moved in to Peach Creek, over a week ago.

They had it all planned out, you see today is the day that the Ed's will be walking through the woods while Edd is going to collect some bugs, something the girls found out three days ago while they were admiring them from afar.

The girls planned to accidentally on purpose run into them, introduce themselves and then invited them over to their trailer for lunch and once that's done, it's when the romance can really start cooking.

"Oh, I am so excited...Big Ed is finally going to be mine..."May exclaimed in excitement as she blushed and giggled as she thought about the boy that she was in love with.

"I know what you mean...my Double D is finally coming over and I sure as heck ain't letting him go..."Marie said as she giggled and blushed deeply as she imagined kissing the cute brainy boy.

Lee, being the oldest and the bossiest, snapped at them.

"GIRLS! Quit day dreaming...we got to get this place ready..."Lee barked as she handed a mop to May and a broom to Marie.

"May, go clean the bathroom! Marie, you're in charge of the kitchen...'Lee ordered.

"And what are you going to be doing?...'Marie barked.

"Someone's got to tidy up the living room..."Lee said and Marie was at least glad that she was going to do something.

The girls then began to make their home ready for their guests.

* * *

_2 hours later_

It took hours of hard work but the trailer was finally clean.

It was not an easy task, especially with how sloppy they usually leave this place but it would be worth it just to have the Ed's in their arms.

What a girl is willing to do for love.

"That should do it..."Lee said as she examined the area.

"I hope so, my hands are cramping from scrubbing that gunk off of the floors..."Marie said as she checked her hands.

"What time is it now?..."May asked, happy to be done with cleaning the bathroom.

Lee glanced at her watch.

"It's 9:30, the boys should be arriving in the woods soon..."Lee said and her sister's smiled.

"Then what are we waitin' for!..."Marie said, eager to meet Edd and have him fall in love with her.

"I'm comin', Big Ed!..."May shouted as she rushed out the door with hearts floating behind her.

Her sisters were no different.

"Here I come, Double D!..."A lovesick Marie shouted.

"Eddy, just you wait!...'Lee shouted in excitement as the Kankers were out of their trailer and headed into the woods.

It was time to get their men.

* * *

_Deep In the Woods_

The sisters had began to search for their beloved Ed's.

The other day, they had explored the entire woods in order to cover all possible basis and now they knew it as well as the back of their hands.

"Do you see the Ed's yet?..."May asked her sister.

"Not yet..."Lee said as they kept looking but Marie was becoming impatient.

"I don't see them anywhere, you don't think that they decided not to come, do you?..."Marie asked, being paranoid.

Before Lee could answer her, the red haired Kanker suddenly heard an adorable, alluring and manly voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"That's it! This nature stuff is for the birds!..."Was shouted.

Lee smiled as she turned to her sisters, who all looked excited.

"Was that..."May couldn't even finish as a blush forms on her face.

"Come on..."Lee ordered as they followed the source of Eddy's voice.

They rushed over and soon their hearts raced when they saw them and they tried hard not to laugh at what they were doing.

Ed was hanging in the center of a huge spider web, bouncing on it, while his friends were yelling at him.

"Get down, you maniac!..."Eddy shouted and Lee sigh.

"He's so caring..."Lee said dreamily at how Eddy got mad because he was worried about his friend.

"Yee-haw, it's sticky!..."Ed laughed as he kept bouncing and May looked at him dreamily.

"He's so cute..."May sighed dreamily as she continued to admire him from behind the trees.

"You're disturbing the eco-environment!..."Edd scolded and Marie was drooling know.

"He's so smart..."Marie sighed in a romantic way, feeling her heart fluttering.

The trio of sisters all sighed together as they felt themselves even more in love with these boys. They couldn't keep themselves from giggling.

They're dream boys heard them and got spooked.

"What was that?..."Ed asked, looking nervous.

"Aw, they look so cute when they are spooked..."Lee said to her sisters, who agreed.

"Now do we go over and introduce ourselves?..."May asked.

She wanted to go over to Ed and have him fall in love with her already.

Lee wanted to, but then an idea form in her mind.

"How about we play a little prank on them first?...'Lee said.

"A prank? I thought we were suppose to invite them over to the trailer and woo them..."Marie said.

"Think about it girls, we do a little prank, surprise them and then we can introduce ourselves and just explain that we were teasing and if they get all pouty, we can use the lunch invite as an apology...that way they'd agree to come for sure..."Lee said.

Her sisters thought about it and began giggling mischievously as they decided to give it a try.

They remained hidden in the shadows as they began to sing...

_"Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~..."_They all sang in union, getting the boys attention.

"Ed! Get off that thing!..."Eddy shouted and the Kanker's laughed even harder.

"They are so gullible..."Lee whispered to her sisters.

"It's so cute..."Marie said and her sister's nodded as they laughed even more.

Edd and Eddy then worked together to pull Ed off of the spider web when he couldn't get down himself.

The Kankers laughed even more and began chanting their song again.

_"Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_They sang before the boys pulled Ed off of the spider web.

The boys then fell in front of a tree and the girls laughed even more. They heard them and started running away.

The Kanker's followed them, finding this little teasing prank to be very fun. They chased them across the forest, remaining in the shadows as they continued to sing that song, and the Ed's were still being so cute and gullible as they kept running.

It would be a cute story to tell their grandchildren someday.

"I think this is enough girls..."Lee said to her sisters, who nodded, however, the boys were still running.

"A way out. Through the trees!.."Edd shouted and it was then that the girls regretted their idea.

"Oh no, their running away home, I think we scared them too good..."May said.

Lee agreed, she just wanted to mess with the guys and then romance this, not scare them enough to run away.

They were going to go after them and apologize, only for the Ed's to end up, plunging headfirst into swampy muck.

The Kanker's then saw that they just landed in a huge, mucky mud puddle but they were still okay, though they were still freaking out.

"Help! Quicksand!..."Eddy shouted as he splashed around in the mud, as his friends did the same.

"I am blind/My eyes!..."Ed and Edd both shouted as they were stuck in the filthy mud.

It was so funny, the girls were laughing their heads off.

"Oh man, we should probably help them out..."Lee said and her sisters, still laughing, nodded.

The girls, still laughing, had gotten out of the shadows and approached their mucky, filthy but still adorable future boyfriends but before they could introduce themselves and help out...well...

"**_AAAAAHHH!_**..."The boys shouted at the top of the lungs, before becoming silent.

"Are they okay?..."May asked, actually worried.

She and her sisters then pulled out the Ed of their choice and looked them over.

"What gives? They just fainted for some reason..."Marie said, worried over her beloved Edd and also annoyed that it would take even longer to introduce herself.

Lee, being the oldest (and a hopeless romantic) had the answer.

"I guess our good looks was just too much for them..."Lee said and her sisters believed her.

They all started giggling.

They wanted these boys more than ever, but they were out cold and very muddy.

"Now what do we do?...'May asked.

"I say we bring them...we were already planning on bringing them home...we can clean them up, get cozy with them and then give them some home cookin'..."Lee said, both figuratively and literally.

Her sister's liked that idea.

"Yeah, and once they see how helpful we are, they'll fall in love with us for sure..."May continued, feeling excited.

"They'll see how beautiful, helpful, doting and good cooks we are, they'll beg us to be their girlfriends...They might even kiss us!..."Marie said excitedly, loving this plan.

They sisters then picked up the boys and dragged them back to their trailer.

At the very least, they managed to get their men in their arms.

Little did they know that once the Ed boys wake up, things wouldn't _exactly_ go the way these girls had hoped.

Not in the slightest.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_A/N(1): _**I hope that you all enjoyed my latest Ed Edd n Eddy Fic.

* * *

_**A/N(2):**_This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy:)


End file.
